


Cuddles at Christmas

by flightinflame



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, M/M, Multi, Protective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Theseus had seen a lot in his life that would fit the muggle definition of magic, along with what he learned at Hogwarts. But he had very few memories that he would look back on with the wonder that muggles held when they saw what he could do, as he had saved the lives of his men in the war.This Christmas, he thought he might be making a memory that was that special.





	Cuddles at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



Theseus had seen a lot in his life that would fit the muggle definition of magic, along with what he learned at Hogwarts. But he had very few memories that he would look back on with the wonder that muggles held when they saw what he could do, as he had saved the lives of his men in the war.

This Christmas, he thought he might be making a memory that was that special.

It would be the second such memory that took place on Christmas. The first was thirteen years back, when it had felt like the world was ending. When the bombs had been replaced, for just one night, with the sound of voices in the darkness. When he had seen the power of those who would not even dream of magic, as they came together, for just one day. For one day, the guns had fallen silent. 

The year after, Christmas had brought with it Percival, and the two of them had stood in the trenches, ducking from bullets and trying not to flinch at the sounds of shells. He'd witnessed one Christmas miracle. That year, there'd be no second chance. Only Percival's hand in his as he fought to stop the bleeding that a stray bullet had caused. Before Theseus had become a war hero, he had nearly bled out on the battlefield, like so many others.

At the time, he hadn't counted his reprieve as a miracle. It had felt more like a curse, when he had been so close to escape. The years after had brought work, and a few precious moments with his family, but the knowledge that he wasn't managing to live up to his early promise.

This year was different.

***

"Theseus?" Credence's voice was soft, but he curled up on Theseus's lap, dropping his slight weight down without a care. Theseus guided Credence's head onto his shoulder, letting the younger man cuddle up. Credence wasn't very good at putting what he needed into words, but he'd cuddle close given half a chance. Theseus was familiar with people who were touch starved - Percival had been, before he had moved in. But Credence was the worst case of it he had seen. Now, Credence nuzzled at his throat, and he could see him relax as he stroked his hair.

"Yes?"  
"Is something wrong?" Credence asked, his voice little more than a whisper. He sounded afraid, as though he expected to be told that he had done something wrong. Theseus managed to fight down the anger that swelled in him, that always raised its head when he thought of what had happened to him.  
"No," Theseus promised. "Did you need any help with the cocoa?"   
Credence shook his head.  
"Percival said he'd bring it in a minute..." Credence admitted, gazing with some curiosity at the boxes beneath the tree. Credence wasn't greedy, and he could be patient, but the fact one of the boxes was wriggling would have distracted anyone. Theseus considered, and then decided that the three of them deserved one more night before whatever chaos Newt chose to inflict upon them was unleashed.

Percival walked in, the three cups floating in the air in front of him. Theseus pretended to pout when he saw that Credence's hot chocolate was filled with even more marshmallows than his own, but Percival ignored him, sitting down with his coffee.  
"That box is moving," Percival murmured.  
"Sorry," Credence whispered. When Percival looked at him he hunched in on himself. "It's my gift."  
"Credence, no one here will hold you responsible for whatever Newt has done," Percival told him, settling down in his own armchair.

Credence nodded, sipping his cocoa quietly, his gaze drawn to the tree. Theseus stroked his hair, glancing over at the case where Newt was sleeping, before looking again at the tree in the centre of the room, so tall that the ceiling had risen in the middle to ensure that it would fit. 

The tree was covered in popcorn strands, and paper chains, which Credence had made with Theseus's help, and silver candles which hovered among the branches, which Percival had provided. A bowtruckle peered out from behind the star, having escaped from the case earlier that day, and beneath it there were a heap of presents. Theseus cuddled Credence against him, watching the box from Newt make its way across the floor, to pause a small distance from the fire. A quick wave of Percival's hand ensured that it wouldn't be able to cross the distance into the flames. 

Credence paused, then turned to Theseus.  
"Are you sure we shouldn't open that one?"  
"Newt wouldn't have put it there if he wasn't sure whatever it is would be comfortable," Theseus reasoned, and that seemed enough to soothe Credence. He curled up closer, his eyes drifting closed as he nuzzled at Theseus's shirt. Theseus knew that Newt would never intentionally give Credence something dangerous. It was just that Newt's ideas of what counted as dangerous were a little different from the ideas of your average wizard. Credence let out a soft contented noise.

Theseus smiled a little, holding Credence to him, and then once he was sure he wouldn't wake him he moved, carrying Credence over to Percival's armchair. He went to perch on the edge, but before he could Percival waved a hand and the seat became a couch. He settled down beside Percival, stroking Credence's hair.  
"Did you put a sleeping draught in his drink?" Theseus asked, and Percival shook his head.  
"I considered it, but I think he's just... a little overwhelmed," Percival admitted. They both knew that Credence had been worried about getting Christmas right for the past month. Now it was here, and he was safe.

Theseus leaned in to kiss him.  
"I ... I'm glad you're here with me." He meant that. The past year had been hard on all of them - but it was almost a year since they had met. He thought back to where they had been in January. Theseus himself had been frantic, searching for a lover who didn't seem to want to be found, and Newt was facing a year of a book tour that exhausted him. Percival, when they found him, was so weak he couldn't stand, his hands trembling constantly from what he endured. Those tremors still came now, but they were less. Credence had been scarcely human, hiding in the ruins of the church he had been raised in, not knowing what he was or who he could be.

Now, they had hope. Whatever the morning brought, whatever was nestled within that box, Theseus knew that hope wouldn't fade. They were together now, and that wasn't going to change, no matter what happened. This night, cuddled beside his lovers, was a new positive memory, and Theseus wondered whether one day Percival would be able to use it to cast a patronus. But that was for the future. He twisted, planning to press a kiss to Percival's lips, and paused when he saw that the other man was already asleep.


End file.
